The Demigod Files FR
by Oxum
Summary: Cher jeune demi-dieu, [...] Ta vie est sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus dangereuse. The Demigod Files contient trois des plus dangereuses aventures de Percy Jackson jamais publiées. Tu vas apprendre comment il a rencontré les immortels et terribles fils d'Arès. Tu trouveras la vérité sur le Dragon de Bronze. Et tu découvriras comment Hadès a gagné une nouvelle arme secrète.
1. Letter of Camp Half-Blood

**Hello chers lecteurs ! :) **

**Oui je sais, je n'ai pas encore posté la suite de "Les yeux verts", mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de temps pour écrire, car je révisais pour mon brevet. Mais rassurez-vous ! ;) Maintenant que je suis enfin en vacances, je compte bien rattraper toutes ces semaines d'attentes interminables que je vous ai fait endurer durant toute l'année. **

**Alors, parlons de cette nouvelle histoire, qui n'est autre qu'une traduction. The Demigod Files est un livre écrit par Rick Riordan sur l'univers de Percy Jackson. Il a été publié après le Tome 4 "La Bataille du Labyrinthe" et juste avant "Le dernier Olympien". Les trois histoires présentes à l'intérieur (Le chariot volé, Le Dragon de Bronze et l'épée d'Hadès) se situent juste avant les événements du Tome 5. The Demigod Files est sorti en 2009 aux Etats-Unis, mais jamais en France. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il sera traduit un jour. **

**C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de le traduire pour vous, chers lecteurs, et aussi pour moi, parce que cela va me permettre de réviser mon anglais durant les vacances.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

_Letter from Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

Cher jeune demi-dieu,

Si tu es en train de lire ce livre, je ne peux que m'excuser. Ta vie est sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus dangereuse.

Maintenant, tu viens probablement de réaliser que tu n'es pas un mortel. Ce livre montre de l'intérieur le monde des demi-dieux, un monde qu'aucun enfant ordinaire, humain, n'est censé voir. En tant que scribe principal de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, j'espère que les informations top-secrètes que je vais te livrer vont te conseiller et te donner des idées qui te garderont en vie durant ton séjour.

**_The Demigod Files_** contient trois des plus dangereuses aventures de Percy Jackson jamais publiées. Tu vas apprendre comment il a rencontré les immortels et terribles fils d'Arès. Tu trouveras la vérité sur le Dragon de Bronze, longtemps considéré comme une légende. Et tu découvriras comment Hadès a gagné une nouvelle arme secrète, et le rôle inconscient que Percy a joué dans sa création.

Ces histoires n'ont pas pour but de t'effrayer, mais il est important que tu te rendes compte à quel point la vie d'un héros peut être périlleuse.

Chiron m'a également donné l'autorisation de partager des interviews confidentiels avec certains de nos campeurs les plus importants, y compris Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase et Grover Underwood. Garde à l'esprit que ces interviews doivent rester dans la plus stricte confidence. Partage ces informations avec toute personne n'étant pas à moitié immortelle, et tu risques de trouver derrière-toi Clarisse avec sa lance électrique. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que cela arrive.

La lecture de cette lettre terminée, dis-toi que tes propres aventures ne font que commencer. Que les dieux soient avec toi, jeune sang-mêlé !

Sincèrement,

* * *

**_Rick Riordan, _**

Scribe principal de la Colonie

des Sang-Mêlés

* * *

**Ce passage correspond à la lettre de Rick Riordan, à l'introduction à la première et deuxième page du livre. Le deuxième chapitre correspondra à la présentation des personnages proches de Percy Jackson. Peut-être que mes explications vous paraissent compliquées, mais je ne peux que vous conseiller d'acheter le livre pour voir clairement sa présentation et sa mise en page :)  
**

**Allez, on se retrouve au chapitre 2 ? **


	2. The Inner Circle

**Rebonjour ! :D**

**Voilà la présentation des amis de Percy, présenté et écrit par le fils de Poséidon lui-même. Ce passage correspond aux pages 6 et 7 du livre original The Demigod Files.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

_The Inner Circle !_

* * *

(POV Percy)

_Bon, tu ne risques pas de te faire manger par un monstre tous les jours, mais pour l'exemple, disons que cela risque d'arriver souvent. Et le jour où ça arrivera, tu aimeras sûrement avoir ces personnes dans ton équipe :_

_(Je n'ai ajouté Clarisse seulement parce que je lui en dois une. Vraiment, je la déteste.)_

* * *

Nom : **CHIRON**

Genre : Homme à moitié cheval

Age : vraiment, vraiment très très vieux !

Emplacement : Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Long Island, New York

Activité : Directeur des activités de la colonie

Particularités : Le père de Chiron n'est autre que le plus effrayant titan qui ai jamais existé, Cronos. Le même titan qui veut me tuer !

Physique : Quand il est dans son fauteuil roulant, on ne dirait pas que c'est un centaure. A partir de la taille, il ressemble à un homme d'âge moyen ordinaire : cheveux bruns bouclés, barbe en bataille. Mais en-dessous de la ceinture, c'est un magnifique étalon blanc !

* * *

Nom : **ANNABETH CHASE**

Genre : Femme

Age : 13 ans et demi (et paraissant beaucoup plus vieille que moi)

Emplacement : San Francisco

Devise : Toujours, _toujours_ avoir un plan.

Particularités : Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle quand elle avait sept ans parce que son père s'était remarié, puis elle a traîné avec Luke et Thalia un certain temps avant d'arriver à la colonie.

Statut : Pourquoi tous le monde pense que Annabeth et moi sommes en couple ? Sérieusement, c'est juste une amie !

Corps : 179 cm, assez athlétique, cheveux blonds, yeux gris.

* * *

Nom : **GROVER UNDERWOOD **(alias G-Man/Biquet)

Genre : Homme à moitié bouc

Age : 26 ans (mais les satyres vieillissent plus lentement que les humains, donc physiquement il a treize ans)

Emplacement : Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Long Island, New York

Devise : Soyez chouette, arrêtez de polluer !

Meilleur atout : Tu n'auras jamais de problèmes de recyclage avec Biquet. Il mangeras toutes tes canettes d'aluminium.

Corps : Il a des jambes et des sabots. Sa moitié supérieure est très... euh, très... chèvre ? Ouais, très...

Particularités : C'est un satyre : il est à moitié humain, à moitié bouc. Il a finalement eu sa licence de chercheur après avoir retrouvé le dieu disparu Pan, mais il a été interrompu. Enfin, au moins le cyclope ne l'a pas mangé.

* * *

Nom : **TYSON**

Genre : Cyclope (mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est gentil)

Age : 14 ans mais en réalité seulement 4.

Emplacement : Palais de Poséidon, quelque part au fond de l'océan.

Corps : Énorme, encombrant et ouais, bien-sûr, il n'a qu'un seul œil.

Particularités : Il est un peu brutal parfois. Enfant d'un esprit de la nature et d'un dieu (ok, mon père, Poséidon) il a été chassé et rejeté. Tyson a grandi dans la rue jusqu'à ce que je le trouve.

* * *

Nom : **CLARISSE**

Genre : Femme ?

Age : J'ai trop peur pour demander

Devise : Hey, Cerfeuil (alias moi), prépare-toi à être pulvérisé !

Corps : Grande et affreuse et ressemblant véritablement à un mec.

Particularités : Je vais te donner une énorme migraine maintenant. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir sur Clarisse, c'est que son père est Arès. Comment ça, qui est Arès ? C'est juste le dieu de la GUERRE !

* * *

**Finis !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le début de la première nouvelle histoire du livre, j'ai nommé : Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot (Percy Jackson et le chariot volé) où l'on ferra la connaissance de deux nouveaux personnages, et où on assistera à un semblant de coopération entre Percy et Clarisse ;)**

**Allez, à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. The Stolen Chariot Partie 1

**Hello chers lecteurs ! :P**

**Comme promis, voici la suite de ma traduction du livre The Demigod Files, avec le début de la première histoire, "Percy Jackson et le Char volé" **_(oui je sais, dans le chapitre deux j'ai traduis char par chariot, mais après réflexion, le terme correspond plus à char d'assaut ou tank. Et honnêtement, le chariot d'Arès... ça sonne un peu comme la braguette de Zeus, non ? ) _

**Ah oui, et pour répondre à Springy14, oui dans le livre Annabeth fait bien 1m79... j'avoue, m'a aussi ça m'a un peu choqué. Tu m'étonnes que Percy se sente petit face à elle !**

**Bon, bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot**

**Première Partie**

* * *

C'était ma cinquième heure de cours et j'étais en classe de science, quand j'ai entendu du bruit à l'extérieur.

_ SCRAWK! OW! SCREECH! _'HIYA!'

Comme si quelqu'un était attaqué par une poule possédée, et croyez-moi, j'ai déjà vécu ça avant. Personne ne sembla remarquer l'agitation dehors. Nous étions dans le laboratoire, donc tout le monde parlait, et ce ne fût pas difficile pour moi de regarder par la fenêtre pendant que je faisais semblant de laver mon gobelet.

Effectivement, il y avait une fille dans l'allée avec son épée. Elle était grande et musclée comme un joueur de basket, avec les cheveux bruns filandreux et un jeans, des bottes de combats et une veste en jean. Elle était attaquée par une volée d'oiseaux noirs de la taille d'un corbeau. Des plumes étaient collées sur ces vêtements à plusieurs endroits. Une coupure saignait au-dessus de son œil gauche. Pendant que je l'observais, un des oiseaux a lancé une plume comme une flèche et a atteint son épaule. Elle a juré et essayé de trancher l'oiseau, mais il a volé au loin.

Malheureusement, j'ai reconnu la fille. C'était Clarisse, ma plus vieille ennemie de la colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Clarisse reste habituellement vivre au camp durant toute l'année. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait dans Upper East Side au beau milieu d'une journée d'école, mais elle était de tout évidence en difficulté. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

J'ai fait la seule chose à faire.

- Madame White ? ai-je dis. Je peux aller aux toilettes ? Je crois que je vais vomir.

Vous vous rappelez quand les professeurs vous disaient que le mot magique était _s'il vous plaît ? _Et bien c'est faux. Le mot magique est _vomir_. Il peut vous faire sortir de la classe plus rapidement que n'importe quoi.

- Vas-y ! Madame White a crié.

J'ai couru jusqu'à la porte, retirant mes lunettes de sécurité, mes gants et ma chemise de laboratoire. J'ai sorti mon épée : un stylo à bille appelé Turbulence. Personne ne m'a arrêté dans les couloirs. Je suis sortis par la salle de gymnastique. Je suis arrivé dans l'allée juste à temps pour voir Clarisse frapper un oiseau maléfique avec le plat de son épée comme elle l'aurait fait avec une batte de baseball. L'oiseau a poussé un cri rauque et a tournoyé au loin, se cognant contre le mur de briques et glissant dans une poubelle. Il restait encore une douzaine de volatiles volant autour d'elle.

- Clarisse ! ai-je hurlé.

Elle m'a regardé fixement, incrédule.

- Percy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais..

Elle a été interrompue par une volée de flèches en plumes qui sont passées en un éclair au-dessus de sa tête, s'empalant dans le mur.

- C'est mon collège, lui ai-je expliqué.

- Quelle chance, Clarisse a grogné, mais elle était trop occupée par le combat pour se plaindre plus.

J'ai décapsulé mon stylo, qui a grandi jusqu'à devenir une épée de bronze longue d'au moins un mètre et j'ai rejoint la bataille, tranchant les oiseaux et déviant leurs plumes avec ma lame. Ensemble, Clarisse et moi avons coupé et tailladé jusqu'à ce que tous les oiseaux ne soient réduits qu'à des tas de plumes sur le sol.

Nous respirions tous les deux difficilement. J'avais quelques égratignures, mais rien de très important. J'ai retiré une flèche de plume de mon bras : elle n'était pas rentrée très profondément. Tant qu'elle n'était pas empoissonnée, tout allait bien. J'ai pris le sac d'ambroisie dans la poche de ma veste, que je gardais toujours en cas d'urgence, coupé un morceau et offert la moitié à Clarisse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, a-t-elle murmuré, mais elle a accepté l'ambroisie.

Nous avons avalé quelques bouchées; mais des petites, puisque que l'ambroisie peut nous réduire en cendres en trop grande quantité. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de dieux obèses. Bref, en quelques secondes nos coupures et bleues avaient disparus.

Clarisse a rengainé son épée et remis sa veste en jeans.

- Bon... salut.

- Stop ! ai-je dis. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Bien-sûr que je peux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'extérieur de la colonie ? Pourquoi ces oiseaux ont-ils essayé de te tuer ?

Clarisse m'a poussé, ou en tout cas a essayé. J'étais trop habitué à ses sales tours. Je l'ai juste évité et elle a trébuché.

- Aller, ai-je plaidé. Tu as failli mourir dans mon école. Je suis impliqué maintenant.

- Tu ne l'es pas !

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle a pris une grande bouffée d'air. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me donner un coup de poing, mais en même temps il y avait une lueur désespérée dans ses yeux, comme si elle avait de sérieux ennuis.

- C'est mes frères, a-t-elle commencé. Ils m'ont fait une farce.

- Oh, ai-je dis, pas vraiment surpris.

Clarisse avaient beaucoup de frères et sœurs à la colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Ils se harcèlent tous les uns les autres. Je suppose que ça devait être normal, puisqu'ils étaient tous des enfants du dieu de la guerre, Arès.

- Quel frère ? Sherman ? Mark ?

- Non, a-t-elle dit, et sa voix était plus effrayée que jamais. Mes frères immortels. Phobos et Déimos.

* * *

Nous étions assis sur un banc au parc tandis que Clarisse me racontait l'histoire. Je n'étais pas inquiet de mon retour au collège. Madame White penserait juste que l'infirmière m'avait renvoyé à la maison, et la sixième heure de cours était boiserie. Monsieur Bell ne verrait même pas mon absence.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ai-je commencé, tu as volé la voiture de ton père pour essayer de la conduire et tu l'as perdu.

- Ce n'est pas une voiture, Clarisse a grondé. C'est un char de guerre ! Et il m'a demandé de le prendre. C'est un genre de... test. J'étais censée le ramener au coucher du soleil. Mais...

- Tes frères t'ont dérobé la voiture.

- Le char s'est dérobé à moi, a-t-elle corrigée. Ce sont eux qui le conduisent d'habitude, tu vois. Ils n'aiment pas quand une autre personne est au volant. Donc ils ont éloigné le char de moi et m'ont chassé avec ces stupides oiseaux lanceurs de flèches.

- Les chiens de garde de ton père ?

Elle a incliné la tête misérablement.

- Les gardiens de son temple, en fait. De toute façon, si je ne retrouve pas le char...

Elle semblait être sur le point d'abandonner. Je ne lui ai pas reproché : j'avais déjà vu son père, Arès, être en colère, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Si Clarisse ne tient pas sa promesse, il risque de la punir assez violemment. Même _très_ violemment.

- Je vais t'aider, ai-je dis.

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? Je ne suis pas ton amie.

Je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec elle. Clarisse avait été méchante avec moi un million de fois, mais quand même, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle ou n'importe qui soit tabassé par Arès. J'essayais de trouver une manière de lui expliquer ça quand une voix masculine a retentit : « Oh, regardez. Elle va se mettre à pleurer ! »

Un adolescent s'appuyait contre un poteau électrique. Il portait un jeans troué, un t-shirt noir et une veste en cuir, avec un bandana sur les cheveux. Un couteau était coincé dans sa ceinture. Il avait les yeux de la même couleur que les flammes.

- Phobos.

Clarisse a serré les poings.

- Où est le char, connard ?

- Tu l'as perdu, se moqua-t-il. Ne me demande pas où il est.

- Espèce de...

Clarisse a sorti son épée et a chargé, mais Phobos a disparu lorsqu'elle est arrivée à sa hauteur, et sa lame a rencontré le poteau électrique.

Phobos est réapparu sur le banc à côté de moi. Il a éclaté de rire, mais il s'est interrompu quand j'ai collé la pointe de Turbulence contre sa gorge.

- Tu ferais mieux de rendre le char, l'ai-je menacé. Avant que je me mette en colère.

Il a reniflé et a essayé de paraître menaçant, aussi menaçant que l'on peut l'être avec une épée sous le menton.

- C'est ton petit-ami, Clarisse ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour te battre, maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Clarisse a tiré sur son épée, la retirant du poteau électrique. Il n'est même pas mon ami. C'est Percy Jackson.

Quelque chose a changé sur le visage de Phobos. Il a eu l'air étonné, peut-être même nerveux.

- Le fils de Poséidon ? Celui qui a mis en colère Père ? Oh, c'est tellement bon, Clarisse. Tu sors avec l'ennemi ?

- Je ne sors pas avec lui !

Les yeux de Phobos se sont mis à briller d'une lueur rouge.

Clarisse a crié. Elle a tranché l'air comme si elle était attaquée par des insectes invisibles.

- S'il vous plaît, non !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ai-je demandé.

Clarisse s'est mise à courir sur la route, balançant son épée dans tous les sens.

- Arrêtes-ça ! ai-je crié à Phobos.

J'ai appuyé un peu plus la pointe de ma lame contre sa gorge, mais il a de nouveau disparu, se retrouvant derrière le poteau électrique.

- Ne sois pas si excité, Jackson, a souri Phobos. Je lui montre seulement ses peurs.

La flamme rouge s'est effacée de ses yeux.

Clarisse s'est effondrée, haletante.

- Tu vas le payer, a-t-elle toussé. Je t'aurais.

Phobos s'est tourné vers moi.

- Qu'en est-il de toi, Percy Jackson ? De quoi as-tu _peur_ ? Je trouverais, tu sais. Je trouve toujours.

- Rends le char, ai-je dis en essayant de garder ma voix stable. J'ai déjà affronter ton père une fois. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Phobos a recommencé à rire.

- N'avoir peur de rien sauf de la peur elle-même. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent ? Bien, laisse-moi te dire un petit secret, sang-mêlé. Je _suis_ la peur. Si tu veux le char, va le chercher. Il est près d'une source d'eau. Tu le trouveras là où vivent de petits animaux sauvages : le même genre d'endroit où tu vis toi, avec tes potes demi-dieux.

Il a claqué des doigts et a disparu dans un nuage de fumée jaune.

Maintenant, je peux vous le dire, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de dieux et de monstres dans ma vie que je n'aimais pas, mais Phobos remporte la première place. Je n'aime pas les brutes. Je n'ai jamais fait parti des populaires à l'école, donc je passais la plupart de mon temps à résister aux brutes qui tentaient de m'effrayer moi et mes amis. La manière dont Phobos se moquait de moi et lorsque Clarisse a paniqué sous la simple pression de son regard... Je voulais donner à ce type une bonne leçon.

J'ai aidé Clarisse a se relever. Son visage était couvert de sueurs.

_- Maintenant_, tu es prête à recevoir mon aide ? ai-je demandé.

* * *

**Alors, votre verdict ?**

**Personnellement, j'aime bien. Et puis ça fait du bien de retrouver Percy comme narrateur, ça m'avait manqué dans les Héros de l'Olympe. **

**Allez, on se retrouve au chapitre 4 !**


	4. The Stolen Chariot Partie 2

**Hi everyone ! :) **

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, vous passez de bonnes vacances ? En tous cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée : j'ai moi-même désespéré pendant de longues années de voir un jour le livre The Demigod Files publié en français. Mais bon, je crois que c'est définitivement foutu maintenant :/ **

**D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour vous **_(oui toi, petit lecteur devant ton écran ! ;p)_** : hormis The Demigod Files, est-ce qu'il y a un autre livre hors-série sur la saga Percy Jackson ? Je crois savoir qu'il y en a un pour les Héros de l'Olympe... **

**Bon je vous laisse ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot **

**Deuxième Partie**

* * *

On a pris le métro, prêts à être attaqués à n'importe quel moment, mais personne ne nous a dérangés. Pendant que nous roulions dans le souterrain, Clarisse m'a parlé plus en détails de Phobos et Déimos.

- Ce sont des dieux mineurs, a-t-elle expliqué. Phobos représente la Peur, Déimos la Terreur.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Déimos est plus grand et plus laid, je pense. Il est fort pour faire devenir dingue des foules entières. Phobos est plus, comment dire, personnel. Il peut aller à l'intérieur de ta tête.

- C'est lui qui est à l'origine du mot _phobie_ ?

- Ouais, a-t-elle grommelé. Il en est si fier. Toutes ces phobies qui portent son nom. Le connard.

- Alors, pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que tu conduises le char ?

- C'est normalement un rituel pour les fils d'Arès lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'âge de quinze ans. Je suis la première fille a pouvoir le passer depuis des années.

- Cool pour toi.

- Vas dire ça à Phobos et Déimos. Ils me détestent. Je dois _absolument_ ramener le char au temple.

- Où est-il ?

- Quai 86. _L'Intrépide._

- Oh.

C'était assez logique, maintenant que j'y pensais. En réalité, je n'étais jamais monté à bord du vieux porte-avion, mais je savais qu'ils l'utilisaient comme une sorte de musée militaire. Il devait probablement il y avoir une tonne d'armes à feu, de bombes et d'autres jouets dangereux. Juste le genre d'endroit où aimerait traîner un certain dieu de la guerre.

- On doit avoir encore quatre heures avant le couché du soleil, ai-je estimé. On a suffisamment de temps pour retrouver le char.

- Mais que voulait dire Phobos par "proche de l'eau" ? Manhattan est une île, pour l'amour de Zeus. Ça pourrait se trouver n'importe où !

- Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'animaux sauvages, me suis-je rappelé. De petits animaux sauvages.

- Un zoo ?

J'ai incliné la tête. Le zoo proche de l'eau pouvait être celui de Brooklyn, ou peut-être... un endroit plus difficile d'accès, avec des _petits_ animaux. Un lieu où personne ne penserait à chercher un char de guerre.

- Staten Island, ai-je déclaré. Il y a un zoo miniature.

- Peut-être, a ajouté Clarisse. Ça ressemble au genre d'endroit où Phobos et Déimos pourraient cacher quelque chose. Mais si nous nous trompons...

- On a pas le temps pour se tromper.

Nous sommes sortis du métro à Times Square et avons attrapé la ligne 1, direction le port.

* * *

Nous sommes montés à bord du ferry pour Staten Island à trois heure trente, avec un groupe de touristes, qui se sont entassés sur le pont supérieur, essayant de prendre des photos de la Statue de la Liberté lorsque le bateau passait devant.

- Il s'est inspiré de sa mère pour le modèle, ai-je dis, levant les yeux vers la statue.

Clarisse m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui ?

- Bartholdi, ai-je expliqué. Le mec qui a construis la Statue de la Liberté. C'était un fils d'Athéna et il la conçu pour qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. C'est ce qu'Annabeth m'a dit, en gros.

Clarisse a roulé des yeux. Annabeth était ma meilleure amie et une véritable encyclopédie lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'architecture des monuments célèbres. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que son intelligence déteint sur moi.

- Inutile, a ajouté Clarisse. Toute information qui ne nous aide pas à nous battre est inutile.

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là le ferry a tremblé comme s'il venait de percuter un rocher. Les touristes ont vacillé vers l'avant, tombant les uns sur les autres. Clarisse et moi avons couru à la proue du bateau. L'eau en contre-bas a commencé à bouillir. Alors, la tête d'un serpent des mers à jailli de la baie.

Le monstre était au moins aussi grand que le bateau. Il était gris et vert avec une tête de crocodile et des dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Il sentait comme... et bien comme quelque chose venant du fin fond du port de New York. Accroché sur son cou se trouvait un type baraqué dans une armure grecque noire. Son visage était recouvert d'horribles cicatrices et il tenait un javelot dans sa main.

- Déimos ! Clarisse a hurlé.

- Salut sœurette ! - Son sourire était presque aussi terrifiant que celui du serpent – Tu veux jouer ?

Le monstre a rugit. Les touristes ont crié et se sont dispersés. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient vu. La Brume empêche d'habitude les mortels de voir les monstres sous leur vraie forme, mais quoi qu'ils aient vu, ils étaient terrifiés.

- Laisse-les tranquilles ! ai-je crié.

- Sinon quoi, fils du dieu de la mer ? s'est moqué Déimos. Mon frère m'a dit que tu étais une mauviette ! En plus, j'aime la terreur. Je vis avec la terreur !

Il a éperonné le serpent des mers qui donna un coup de tête dans le ferry, le faisant reculer dans la baie. Les alarmes ont hurlé. Les passagers se marchaient les uns sur les autres en essayant de s'enfuir. Déimos riait avec un plaisir non-dissimulé.

- Y en a marre, ai-je grogné. Clarisse, accroche-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Accroche-toi à moi. On va faire un tour.

Elle n'a pas protesté. Elle s'est agrippée à moi, et j'ai hurlé :

- Un, deux, trois – SAUT !

Nous avons sauté du pont supérieur, plongeant tout droit vers la baie, mais nous ne sommes restés sous l'eau qu'un instant. J'ai senti le pouvoir de l'océan déferler en moi. J'ai commandé à l'eau de tourbillonner autour de nous, rassemblant mes forces jusqu'à ce que nous surgissions de la baie au sommet d'une colonne liquide de dix mètres de haut. Je nous ai dirigé droit vers le monstre.

- Tu penses que tu peux atteindre Déimos ? ai-je hurlé à Clarisse.

- J'en suis sûre ! a-t-elle répondu. Rapproche-moi juste de trois mètres.

Nous avons foncé vers le serpent. Alors qu'il découvrait ses canines, j'ai dévié la colonne d'eau sur le côté et Clarisse a sauté. Elle a atterri de plein fouet sur Déimos et ils sont tombés tous les deux dans l'océan.

Le serpent des mers m'a chargé. J'ai rapidement tourné sur moi-même pour lui faire face, et j'ai rassemblé tout mon pouvoir pour commander à l'eau de me faire monter encore plus haut.

_WHOOOOM !_

Le monstre est entré en collision avec cinquante mille litres d'eau salée. J'ai sauté sur le dessus de sa tête, décapuchonné Turbulence et l'ai abattu de toutes mes forces sur le cou de la créature. Le monstre a hurlé. Du sang vert a jailli de la blessure, et le serpent a disparu sous les vagues. J'ai plongé dans l'eau et l'ai observé nager vers le fond de l'océan. Il a des choses assez cool chez les serpents des mers : ils deviennent de gros bébés sensibles lorsqu'ils sont blessés.

Clarisse a refait surface près de moi, crachotant et toussant. J'ai nagé vers elle et je lai rattrapée.

- Tu as eu Déimos ? ai-je demandé.

Clarisse a secoué la tête.

- Le lâche a disparu pendant que nous nous battions. Mais je sûre qu'on va le revoir bientôt. Lui et Phobos.

Les touristes continuaient de courir dans tous les sens au milieu de la panique générale, mais personne n'avait l'air d'être blessé. Le bateau n'était pas énormément endommagé. J'ai décidé qu'il fallait mieux que l'on ne reste pas ici. J'ai pris le bras à Clarisse et ordonné aux vagues de nous emmener à Staten Island.

A l'ouest, le soleil baissait sur le rivage du Jersey. Nous manquions de temps.

* * *

**Fin de la deuxième partie ! :)**

**Franchement, j'aurais bien aimé que cette histoire soit publiée dans le tome 4 de Percy Jackson, ou alors au début du tome 5. Et c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit Percy et Clarisse faire équipe ;)**

**Allez, on se revoit pour la prochaine partie ^^**


	5. The Stolen Chariot Dernière Partie

**Hi everyone ! :)**

**Bonjours chers lecteurs, et merci pour vos chers reviews **_(ça fait beaucoup de "chers" pour une seule phrase, non ?)_** On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de The Demigod Files FR, et c'est la troisième partie de Percy Jackson and The Stolen Chariot, et accessoirement, la fin de cette première histoire ^-^ **

**Après celle-ci, on commencera les premiers interviews des campeurs :3 Et si nous suivons l'ordre du livre, c'est Percy qui passe leur premier entre nos mains de journalistes sadiques **_(non je rigole, les questions sont assez gentilles. Mais attention, il aura quelques révélations, croustillantes... surtout avec l'interview de certains personnages) _

**Je remercie également ceux qui aiment ma traduction : j'essaye de faire en sorte que les passages soient le plus compréhensifs possibles :) Et je vous remercie aussi d'avoir répondu à ma question du chapitre précédent ! ;) **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot **

**Dernière Partie**

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vraiment visité Staten Island avant, mais j'ai remarqué que c'était beaucoup plus grand que je ne le pensais et que ce n'était pas si agréable de s'y promener. Les rues étaient tordues d'une manière étrange et c'était un peu perturbant, et tout semblait être en pente. J'étais complètement sec (Je ne suis jamais mouillé dans l'océan sauf si je le souhaite) mais les vêtements de Clarisse étaient toujours humides, donc elle laissait des traces de pas sales sur tout le trottoir, et le conducteur du bus ne nous a pas laissé monter.

- On arrivera jamais à temps, a-t-elle soupiré.

- Arrêtes de dire ça.

J'ai essayé de rester optimiste, mais je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes. Je regrettais que nous n'ayons pas de renforts. Deux demi-dieux contre deux dieux mineurs n'était pas un combat très équitable, et quand nous rencontrerions Phobos et Déimos ensemble, je n'étais pas sûr que nous pourrions les vaincre. Je me suis rappelé des paroles de Phobos : _Qu'en est-il de toi, Percy Jackson ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je trouverais, tu sais. _

Nous nous sommes traînés jusqu'au bas de l'île, et après être passés près de maisons de banlieues, de deux ou trois églises et d'un McDonald's, nous avons vu un panneau avec écrit en énorme : **ZOO**. Nous avons tourné au coin de la rue et suivi le chemin en courbes où des arbres s'alignaient de chaque côté, et nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à l'entrée.

La dame à l'accueil nous a regardé soupçonneusement, mais dieux merci j'avais assez d'argent pour acheter des tickets d'entrée.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à l'enclos des reptiles, et Clarisse s'est stoppé dans son élan.

- On y est.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'un carrefour, entre le zoo pour enfants et l'étang des loutres de mer : un immense char de rouge et d'or, attaché à quatre chevaux noirs. Le char était décoré de détails étonnants. Il aurait été beau si toutes ses fresques ne montraient pas des images de morts, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Du feu sortait des narines des chevaux.

Les familles avec les poussettes marchaient juste à côté comme s'il n'existait pas, et j'ai deviné que la Brume devait être très forte autour de lui, car le char était seulement camouflé par une pancarte accrochée à l'encolure des chevaux, où était écrit à la main _véhicule officiel du zoo_.

- Où sont Phobos et Déimos ? murmura Clarisse, dégainant son épée.

Je ne les voyait nul part, mais c'était sûrement un piège.

Je me suis concentré sur les chevaux. En général je peux parler aux chevaux, car mon père est leur créateur. J'ai pensé :_ Hey. Gentils chevaux crachant du feu. Venez-ici !_

Un des chevaux a henni dédaigneusement. Je pouvais comprendre ses pensées, bien-sûr. Il m'a insulté de noms que je ne peux pas répéter.

- Je vais essayer de prendre les rênes, a déclaré Clarisse. Les chevaux me connaissent. Couvre-moi.

- Ok.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'étais censé la couvrir avec une épée, mais j'ai observé les alentours quand Clarisse s'est approchée du char. Elle a tourné autour des chevaux, presque sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle s'est figée quand une dame avec une petite fille de trois ans sont passés près d'elle. La petite fille a crié :

- Les poneys crachent du feu !

- Ne soit pas idiote, Jessie, a répliqué sa mère stupéfaite. C'est le véhicule officiel du zoo.

La petite fille a essayé de protester, mais sa mère a saisi sa main et elles ont continué à marcher. Clarisse s'est rapprochée du char. Sa main avait presque atteint le rail lorsque les chevaux se sont cabrés, hennissant et respirant des flammes. Phobos et Déimos sont apparus dans le char, tous les deux habillés d'une armure de combat noire comme du charbon. Phobos a souri, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur rouge. Le visage effrayant de Déimos paraissait encore plus horrible vu de près.

- La chasse est ouverte ! a crié Phobos.

Clarisse a trébuché en arrière lorsqu'il a fouetté les chevaux et le char a foncé dans ma direction.

Maintenant, j'aimerais vous dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de totalement héroïque, comme faire face à un groupe d'équidés cracheurs de feu avec seulement mon épée pour arme : la vérité, c'est que je me suis mis à courir. J'ai sauté par-dessus une poubelle et une barrière d'exposition, mais je n'arrivais pas à semer le char. Il a écrasé la clôture juste derrière moi, labourant tout sur son passage.

- Percy, derrière toi ! a hurlé Clarisse, comme si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire ça.

J'ai sauté et ai atterri sur sur une île de roches, au milieu de l'enclos des loutres. J'ai créé une colonne d'eau dans l'étang qui a trempé les chevaux, éteignant temporairement leurs flammes et les rendant confus pendant quelques secondes. Les loutres n'appréciaient pas vraiment ma présence. Elles ont commencé à s'agiter et à aboyer, et j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de partir vite de leur enclos, avant que des mammifères marins affolés se mettent à me courir après.

J'ai continué à courir pendant que Phobos jurait en grec ancien et essayait de reprendre le contrôle des chevaux. Clarisse a littéralement sauté sur l'occasion et a atterri sur le dos de Déimos, alors que celui-ci soulevait sa lance. Ils ont tous les deux dégringolés du char lorsqu'il a vacillé en avant.

Je pouvais entendre Déimos et Clarisse commencer à se battre, épée contre épée, mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'en inquiéter, car Phobos chargeait de nouveau vers moi. J'ai accéléré près de l'aquarium avec le char à mes trousses.

- Hey Percy ! a raillé Phobos. J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrière et j'ai vu le char fondre, les chevaux se transformant en acier et se repliant les uns sur les autres comme des figurines d'argile. Le char s'est remodelé dans une boîte métallique noire avec des chenilles, une tourelle et un long baril d'armes à feu. Un tank. Je l'ai reconnu grâce à un exposé que j'avais dû présenter pour le cours d'histoire. Phobos me souriait du sommet d'un char d'assaut de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

- Dis cheese ! a-t-il rigolé.

J'ai roulé sur le côté quand le premier tir a été lancé.

_KA-BOOOM!_ Un kiosque de souvenirs a explosé, envoyant figurines d'animaux, tasses en plastique et appareils photos jetables dans toutes les directions. Alors que Phobos rechargeait son canon, je me suis remis rapidement sur pieds et je suis rentré dans l'aquarium.

J'étais entouré d'eau, et cela augmentait toujours mes pouvoirs. En plus, avec un peu de chance, Phobos ne pourrait pas passer la porte de l'aquarium avec le char. Sauf s'il la détruisait, bien-sûr...

J'ai traversé en courant les couloirs éclairés d'une lumière bleue étrange, venant des différents bassins.

Les seiches, les poissons clowns et les anguilles m'ont tous regardés fixement lorsque je suis passé devant eux. Je pouvais les entendre chuchoter _Fils du dieu de la mer! Fils du dieu de la mer! _C'est cool quand vous êtes une célébrité chez les calamars.

J'ai stoppé ma course au fond de l'aquarium et écouté les alentours. Je n'entendais absolument rien. Puis après quelques minutes, un... _Vroom, Vroom_. Ce n'était pas le bruit du char.

J'ai vu dans le reflet de la vitre Phobos rentrer dans l'aquarium sur une Harley-Davidson. J'avais déjà vu cette moto avant : les flammes noires décorant le véhicule, ses étuis pour fusils de chasse et son siège en cuir qui ressemblait à de la peau humaine. C'était la même que conduisait Arès la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était une des formes de son char de guerre.

- Salut loser, a souri Phobos, tirant une énorme épée de son fourreau. L'heure de la peur a sonné.

J'ai dégainé ma propre épée, déterminé à lui faire face, mais à ce moment les yeux de Phobos ont rougeoyé plus fort, et j'ai commis l'erreur de les regarder.

D'un seul coup, j'ai atterri dans un endroit différent. J'étais au Camp des Sang-Mêlés, mon endroit préféré sur cette Terre, et qui était actuellement en flammes. Les arbres étaient en feu. De la fumée s'échappait de l'intérieur des cabines. Les colonnes du réfectoire s'effondraient les unes après les autres et la Grande Maison était en ruine. Mes amis étaient agenouillés à mes pieds et me suppliaient. Annabeth, Grover, et tous les autres campeurs.

_Sauve-nous, Percy ! _gémissaient-ils. _Tu dois faire un choix !_

Je suis resté paralysé. C'était le moment que j'avais toujours redouté : la prophétie était supposée se réaliser le jour de mon seizième anniversaire. Je devais faire un choix qui allait sauver ou détruire l'Olympe.

Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. La colonie brûlait. Mes amis me regardaient, me demandant de l'aide. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Et si jamais je me trompais ? Qu'arriverait-il à l'Olympe ?

Puis j'ai entendu les voix des poissons dans l'aquarium : _Fils du dieu de la mer ! Réveille-toi !_

Brusquement j'ai senti le pouvoir de l'océan tout autour de moi, des centaines de litres d'eau salée, des milliers de poissons essayant de capter mon attention. Je n'étais pas à la colonie. C'était une illusion. Phobos me montrait ma peur la plus profonde.

J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai vu la lame de Phobos au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai relevé Turbulence et ai contré le coup juste avant qu'il ne m'ait coupé en deux.

J'ai contre-attaqué et enfoncé mon épée dans le bras de Phobos.

L'ichor, le sang des dieux, a imbibé sa chemise.

Phobos a grondé et a balancé son épée. J'ai paré facilement. Sans son pouvoir sur la peur, Phobos n'est rien. Il n'était même pas un combattant convenable. J'ai asséné le manche de mon épée dans son dos, frappé à toute volée son visage et l'ai entaillé à la joue. Plus il devenait enragé, plus il devenait maladroit dans ses attaques. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, il était immortel. Mais en regardant l'expression sur son visage à ce moment-là, on pouvait en douter. Le dieu de la peur avait l'air effrayé.

Finalement, je lui ai donné un coup de pied et il est tombé en arrière dans la fontaine d'eau. Son épée a glissée jusqu'aux toilettes des dames. J'ai saisi les courroies de son armure et l'ai relevé, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu vas disparaître maintenant, ai-je commencé. Tu vas laisser Clarisse tranquille. Et la prochaine fois, tu auras une plus grosse entaille à un endroit beaucoup plus douloureux.

Il a déglutit.

- On se reverra, Jackson !

Et il a disparu dans un nuage de vapeur jaune.

J'ai observé la moto d'Arès. Je n'avais jamais conduit de char de guerre Harley-Davidson surpuissant auparavant, mais ça ne devait pas être si dur que ça, non ? Je suis monté sur la moto, ai allumé le moteur, et je suis sortis de l'aquarium pour aller aider Clarisse.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à la retrouver. Il suffisait de suivre les marques de destruction. Les barrières étaient renversées. Les animaux se baladaient librement. Les blaireaux et les lémuriens traînaient près de la machine à pop-corn. Un gros léopard paraissait sur un banc du parc avec des tas de plumes de pigeons autour de lui.

J'ai garé la moto à côté du zoo pour enfant, où se trouvait Déimos et Clarisse, près de l'enclos des chèvres. Clarisse était agenouillée. Je me suis précipité vers elle, lorsque j'ai vu Déimos changer de forme. Maintenant, il était Arès – le grand dieu de la Guerre, habillé de cuir noir et portant des lunettes de soleil, son corps entier fumant de rage lorsqu'il a levé le poing sur Clarisse.

- Tu as trahi ma confiance ! a beuglé le dieu de la Guerre. Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait !

Il a essayé de la frapper, mais Clarisse a rampé au loin, criant :

- Non ! Je vous en prie !

- Lâche !

- Clarisse ! ai-je hurlé. C'est une illusion ! Résiste lui !

L'illusion de Déimos a vacillé.

- Je suis Arès ! a-t-il insisté. Et tu es une fille sans courage ! Je savais que tu me décevrais. Maintenant, tu vas subir ma colère.

Je voulais chargé et me battre contre Déimos, mais d'une certaine manière, je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'aider : Clarisse devait le faire seule. C'était sa plus grande peur. Elle devait la vaincre par elle-même.

- Clarisse ! ai-je insisté. Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil, et j'ai soutenu son regard. Résiste-lui ! ai-je répété. Il ne fait que parler. Lève-toi !

- Je... je ne peux pas.

- Si tu peux. Tu es une guerrière. Lève-toi !

Elle hésité. Puis elle s'est levée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a grogné Arès. Mets-toi à plat ventre devant moi, ma fille !

Clarisse a avalé une grande bouffée d'air. Et très lentement, elle a répondu :

- Non.

- QUOI ?

Elle a dégainé son épée.

- J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de toi.

Déimos l'a attaqué, mais Clarisse a dévié le coup. Elle a chancelé, mais a résisté.

- Tu n'es pas Arès, a déclaré Clarisse. Et tu ne seras jamais un bon combattant.

Déimos a grondé de frustration. Quand il a attaqué de nouveau, Clarisse était prête. Elle l'a désarmé et enfoncé la lame de son épée dans son épaule – pas profondément, mais assez pour endommager même un dieu.

Il a hurlé de douleur et a commencé à briller.

- Ne regarde pas ! ai-je crié à Clarisse.

Nous avons détourné les yeux, alors que Déimos explosait dans un flash doré –sa forme divine – avant de disparaître.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, entourés des chèvres du zoo pour enfants qui tiraient sur nos vêtements, à la recherche d'en-cas.

La moto était redevenu un char tiré par des chevaux.

Clarisse m'a regardé prudemment. Elle a essuyé la transpiration sur son visage.

- Tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'as rien vu de ce qui vient de se passer.

J'ai souri.

- T'as été géniale.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil au ciel, qui rougeoyait derrière les arbres.

- Montons dans le char, a-t-elle soupiré. On a encore un long chemin à faire.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard nous avions atteint le ferry de Staten Island et nous nous sommes rappelés de quelque chose d'évident : nous étions sur une île.

Le ferry ne prenait pas les voitures. Ou les chars. Ou les motos.

- Bien, a marmonné Clarisse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On traverse le pont de Verrazano avec ce truc ?

Nous savions tous les deux qu'on n'en avait pas le temps. Il y avait bien des ponts pour Brooklyn ou le New Jersey, mais le trajet pour ramener le char à Manhattan prendrait des heures, et il fallait encore tromper les gens pour leur faire croire que le char était une véritable voiture.

Alors j'ai eu une idée.

- On prend la route directe.

Clarisse a froncé les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à me concentrer.

- Droit devant. Allez !

Clarisse était si désespérée qu'elle n'a pas hésité. Elle a hurlé _" Hiya !"_ et a fouetté les chevaux. Ils ont foncé droit vers l'océan. J'ai imaginé la mer devenir solide, les vagues devenant une surface ferme jusqu'à Manhattan. Le char de guerre a atterri sur l'écume des vagues, le souffle hardant des chevaux fumant tout autour de nous, et nous sommes allés au sommet des vagues, droit vers le port de New York.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés au quai 86, alors que le ciel virait au pourpre. L'USS _Intrépide_, le temple d'Arès, ressemblait à un énorme mur de métal gris devant nous, la cabine de pilotage pointillée, avec un avion de chasse et des hélicoptères. Nous avons garé le char sur la rampe et j'ai sauté. Pour une fois, j'étais heureux d'être de retour sur la terre ferme. Garder le char au-dessus des vagues avait été l'une des choses les plus dures que j'avais jamais faite. J'étais épuisé.

- Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant qu'Arès n'arrive, ai-je déclaré.

Clarisse a incliné la tête.

- Il essayerait probablement de te tuer à vue.

- Félicitations, ai-je souri. Je crois que tu viens de passer ton permis.

Elle a ramené les rênes autour de ses mains.

- En parlant de ça, Percy. Ce qui c'est passé avec Déimos, je veux dire...

- Je n'en parlerais à personne.

Elle m'a regardé, gênée.

- Est-ce que Phobos t'as effrayé ?

- Ouais. J'ai vu la colonie en flammes. J'ai vu tous mes amis me demander de l'aide et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pendant un moment, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais paralysé. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Elle a baissé les yeux.

- Je, euh... je voulais te dire...

Les mots semblaient comme coincés dans sa gorge. Je me demandais si Clarisse avait déjà remercié quelqu'un une fois dans sa vie.

- Je sais, ai-je dis. Je n'en parlerais à personne.

J'ai commencé à partir, mais elle m'a rappelé :

- Percy ?

- Ouais ?

- Quand tu, euh, as eu cette vision avec tes amis...

- Tu étais l'un d'entre eux, ai-je répondu. Juste, ne le dis à personne, okay ? Ou je serais obligé de te tuer.

Un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage.

- On se revoit au camp.

- On se revoit au camp.

Je me suis dirigé vers le métro. Ça avait été une longue journée, et j'étais prêt à rentrer à la maison.

* * *

**Fin de Percy Jackson and The Stolen Chariot ! :) **

**En fait, Percy et Clarisse peuvent bien s'entendre, ce chapitre nous le prouve ^-^ **

**On se revoit pour le chapitre 6, avec l'interview de Percy :3**


	6. Interview avec Percy Jackson

**Hi everyone ! :)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de The Demigod Files FR, et aujourd'hui et en exclusivité, vous pouvez lire l'interview de Percy Jackson ! Faite par... par qui d'ailleurs ? Qui pose les questions ? **

**Et vous chers lecteurs, à votre avis : qui est le mystérieux journaliste qui interview nos campeurs préférés ? ;)**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

**Interview avec Percy Jackson, **

**fils de Poséidon**

* * *

_**Quel est votre meilleur moment pendant l'été à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés ?**_

**Percy:** Voir mes amis, sans hésiter. C'est tellement cool de revenir à la colonie à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est comme rentrer à la maison. Le premier jour de l'été, je fais le tour des bungalows, Connor et Travis volent des trucs au magasin du camp, Silena se dispute avec Annabeth pour pouvoir la maquiller et Clarisse continue de mettre la tête des nouveaux pensionnaires dans les toilettes. C'est génial de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

_**Vous avez changé de nombreuses fois d'écoles. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur lorsque l'on est nouveau ? **_

**Percy: ** Se faire une réputation. Je veux dire, tout le monde veut vous mettre dans une boîte, vous voyez ? Soit tu es un geek, soit tu es un sportif, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il faut tout de suite montrer que l'on n'est pas le genre de personne qu'ils peuvent classer, sans passer pour imbécile. Enfin, je suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils : je peux pas passer une année scolaire sans être viré ou faire exploser quelque chose.

_**Si vous deviez échanger Turbulence avec un autre objet magique, quel objet choisiriez-vous ?**_

**Percy:** Dur comme question, car je suis vraiment habitué à utiliser Turbulence. Je ne peux pas imaginer avoir autre chose que cette épée. Mais je pense que ce serait cool d'avoir une armure qui se fonderait dans mes vêtements. Parce que, franchement, porter une armure, ça fait mal. C'est super lourd. Et on a super chaud. Et c'est pas vraiment le genre de vêtements que l'on ne peut pas porter tous les jours, vous voyez ? Donc avoir des vêtements qui se transformerait en une armure de combat, ce serait vraiment utile. Mais même pour ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me séparer de mon épée.

_**Vous avez failli mourir de nombreuses fois, mais laquelle a été la plus effrayante ?**_

**Percy:** J'aimerais dire mon premier combat avec le Minotaure, au sommet de la colline à l'entrée de la colonie, car je ne comprennais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais un demi-dieu à ce moment-là. Je croyais avoir perdu ma mère pour toujours, et j'étais coincé sur une colline en pleine tempête en me battant contre un énorme homme-taureau, alors que Grover gémissait à côté de moi en répétant en boucle : "Manger !". C'était terrifiant, mec.

_**Un conseil pour ceux et celles qui pensent être des demi-dieux ?**_

**Percy:** Déjà, espérez avoir tort. Sérieusement, peut-être que nos aventures sont drôles à lire, mais être un demi-dieu, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Si vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes un sang-mêlés, trouvez vite un satyre. Normalement, on en trouve un dans chaque établissement scolaire. Ils ont un rire bizarre et mangent n'importe quoi. Ils boitent car ils essayent de cacher leurs sabots à l'intérieur de faux pieds. Une fois que vous avez trouvé votre satyre, demandez lui de l'aide. Vous devez aller à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés le plus vite possible. Mais encore une fois, vous ne voulez pas être un demi-dieu._ Il ne faut pas essayer de faire ce genre de choses à la maison._

* * *

**Oui je sais, c'est assez court.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons l'interview d'une fille d'Arès : Clarisse La Rue ! :D**


End file.
